


Crave

by clovermonkey



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caught, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Sex, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, caught masturbating, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clovermonkey/pseuds/clovermonkey
Summary: Keith hears noise coming from Lance's room. What he doesn't expect is hearing Lance moan. For him.Or; Keith and Lance have both been masturbating for each other and Lance is the first to be caught.Alternatively titled: There's No Lube In Space!





	Crave

**Author's Note:**

> This is a concept I thought of one day out of the blue and it's been stuck in my mind since so I just HAD to write it lmao

Keith was one to train often when his bottled up emotions became too much to bear. That much was obvious. However, they didn't know he also trained when he thought dangerously about Lance. It's been a while since he finally accepted his crush towards Lance, but more recently his dirty thoughts are what compels him to train.

He was at it for a few hours and lost track of time. Everyone had gone to bed long ago, so his walk back to his room from the training hall was silent in the dark hallway. That is, until he neared Lance's room. At first, he was trying to pass by quickly without thinking too much about him - _is he asleep? What is he dreaming about? How would it feel to sleep beside him?_ \- but that was quickly thrown out the window when he heard a noise from behind the door.

Keith froze. It sounded like a grunt. _Is Lance in pain?_ He pressed his ear against the door, waiting to make sure.

"Keith," Lance whispered from inside. Keith's heart sped up as he began to panic. _Is Lance in trouble? Is he calling out to me for help-_

His thoughts are cut off at the sound of a  _very_ erotic moan. A moan that sends Keith's blood rushing straight down to his dick because even _he_ can tell what Lance is really doing now. At the sound of Lance whimper from inside, Keith keens, quietly dropping to the floor with his back pressed against the door. He wants so desperately to barge in and. . .  _help_. . . Lance, but at the same time he doesn't want to accidentally ruin this. Instead, he tries to quiet his heavy breathing while he unzips his pants. _This is dangerous_ , he realizes, _anyone could walk down the hallway and see_. He chooses to ignore his thoughts and take his hardening penis out of his boxers.

"F- _Fuck_ , Keith. . ." Lance moans shakily on the other side of the door. Keith has to resist from throwing his head back in pleasure. He strokes himself quickly, unable to contain himself at this point, trying to catch up to Lance. Keith can't help from wonder how many times Lance has jerked off to Keith, knowing he has fantasized about Lance, too, several times. He bites his lip harshly in attempt to hold back all of the noises threatening to spill.  _What is he imagining?_ he wonders. "Nn. . .  _fuck_ ," Lance moans, slightly louder than before.

He's close, Keith can tell. His mouth waters at the thought of hearing Lance come. He wonders what he looks like right now, if he's laying down with his back arched off the bed and his heels digging into the bed. He wonders what they'd do together if he was in there with him, what he would do to Lance. These thoughts alone compels him to stroke himself faster and harsher, biting the back of his free hand to muffle his small whimpers.

"Keith!" a much louder cry from inside sounds, shocking Keith at the sudden volume but also pushing him over the edge. Keith grunts between his clenched teeth as his cum spills over his hand. He hears Lance panting softly from inside.

 _Fuck_ , Keith mentally curses at himself, trying to control his shaking and heavy breathing from his orgasm.  _Should not have done that,_ he thinks, scrambling to stand while zipping his pants,  _I should not have done that_.

And with that, he hurries into his room, fortunately not running into anyone on the way that will see the cum drying on his clothes and hands. Once he's in the safety of his room, he grabs a spare rag and wipes what he can off of himself. Finally, when he's done, he collapses in bed exhausted. His thoughts of what just happened, however, prevent him from sleeping for most of the night along with questions of what to do next or if he should do anything at all.

But eventually he comes up with a plan.

* * *

Lance wakes up in the morning with a heavy dread to face his friend. Last night, after he finished his 'business' he heard shuffling outside his door. He was absolutely mortified when he came to the conclusion it must have been Hunk who heard him. He  _was_ supposed to meet at his room last night after all - Hunk meant to return Lance's game console he borrowed that day - but Lance forgot like a fucking idiot and got caught up in jerking off.

He heaves himself out of bed, not at all looking forward to the embarrassing confrontation to come, and gets dressed. Once finished, he steps out of his room and heads to the kitchen, knowing Hunk is bound to be there by now. Luckily - or unluckily - he is.

"Hey, buddy," Lance says, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Hunk turns around to face him, raising an eyebrow at him. "I want to apologize for last night. . ."

"Apologize? That's what I was going to do," Hunk chuckles, "I completely passed out last night and forgot to return the game console to you. I'll bring it by after breakfast."

Lance blinks at him.  _So that wasn't Hunk last night?_ "Oh, yeah, no problem," he replies slowly.

After a moment, Hunk asks, "Wait, what do  _you_ have to apologize for?"

"Oh, nothing!" Lance exclaims nervously. "See you at breakfast!"

With that, he hurries out of the kitchen into the dining room in absolute confusion.  _Maybe it was Pidge?_ he wonders, but that brings a whole new fear.  _Shit. If it was Pidge she's_ definitely  _going to hold this above my head_ , he worries.

As if on cue, she shuffles into the dining room groggily, ever the morning person she is. "Morning," she grumbles.

"Hey, Pidge," Lance replies nervously. "So, uh. . . how'd you sleep?" he asks.

"Terrible. I didn't get  _any_ sleep last night," she groans, plopping down into a chair.

Lance's heart picks up in worry, "W-Why not?"

"I lost track of time trying to translate an Altean textbook on space navigation," she huffs, laying her head in her arms on the tabletop. 

He breathes a sound of relief. "Sounds fun." Pidge only grumbles in response.

 _So if it wasn't Hunk or Pidge_. . .

"Good morning, everyone," Shiro grins, striding inside, awfully chipper despite the bags under his eyes.

Lance chokes on his spit.

 _No, no, no. I will throw myself out into space if it was Shiro outside my room last night_.

"Shiro, we talked about this," Pidge begins smirking at him, "You need sleep."

"Who needs sleep when you have Space Coffee," he grins widely.

"You're one to talk, Pidge," Hunk retorts with a smile, walking in from the kitchen. She shrugs.

The door behind Lance opens and shuts. "Good morning, everyone," Allura greets happily.

 _No. No. It can't be Allura either. Please, if there_ is _a god out there, don't let it be Shiro or Allura_ , Lance silently prays as everyone sits down. Allura comes around to the table, entering his field of vision, followed by a seemingly half-asleep Keith.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, what if it was Keith?!_

"Ah, good morning everyone!" Coran practically cheers, entering the room soon after. "Are we ready for breakfast?"

"More than ready," I confess, feeling my stomach growl. With that, Coran and Hunk both serve plates of food goo to everyone around the table. Nobody wastes time digging in.

After a moment, Shiro speaks up to Allura, "So, what's on the agenda for today, Princess?"

"We're going to train," she smiles, "Primarily individual exercises designed specifically for each of you."

Lance, Hunk, Pidge, and Keith groan.

They already know it's going to be a painfully long day.

* * *

It's only a half hour until lights out for the night when the Paladins finish training. They all groan, dragging their sore bodies through the halls to their rooms. Keith, however, is ready to put his plan into action.

"Man, I could really use a shower," he confesses, hoping Lance will catch what he's saying.

Fortunately, he does. "Me, too," Lance huffs, slumping his shoulders. It only takes a moment for him to snap up in realization, "Wait, I forgot! I'm out of soap!"

Keith can't help but snort at his dramatic state. He had luckily remembered Lance complain yesterday that he had used the last of his, to which Coran responded that we wouldn't be able to stop at a space mall anytime soon. So before anyone else can offer, Keith takes his opportunity to jump in: "You can borrow mine."

"Really? Thanks," Lance beams, then smirks. "Your shampoo isn't gonna give me a mullet overnight, is it?"

Keith scoffs, rolling his eyes. Little does he know, Lance is secretly excited. Something about smelling like Keith makes his heart swell. "No," Keith huffs, "Just stop by in a few to grab it, I'm gonna shower before I hand it off."

"Sounds good," Lance says.

"Well, I'm beat. I'm going to start my fortieth attempt to hibernate now," Hunk yawns as they near his bedroom door. "Goodnight, guys."

They wave to him, muttering 'goodnight' in return. Shiro is the next to go to his room, then Pidge.

Finally, Lance parts to his room, dismissively saying he'll stop by in a bit. "Okay, just let yourself in," Keith says simply. Once Lance's bedroom door shuts behind him, Keith practically jogs into his own room further down the hall. Heart pounding in his chest, he starts to go over his plan.

He will wait to jump in the shower and purposefully leave the bathroom door cracked open. He'll put on a show for Lance from there when he walks in much like he did unknowingly last night.

From there? Keith has no fucking idea.

After a moment of him tidying up his room to distract himself, Keith finally decides it's been long enough. Taking a deep breath, he heads into his bathroom and strips down. He cranks the water up to almost the highest temperature setting and steps in, the heat immediately calming down some of his nerves. Biting his lip, he wills some confidence in himself and takes hold of his dick, stroking it lightly until it's half hard. From there, he lets his imagination trail off. He thinks of Lance walking in and joining him, imagines him getting on his knees to suck his cock in the shower. 

The boy plastered in his mind is only on the other side of the wall biting his knuckles to keep himself silent. He's sporting a boner in the tight confines of his jeans and is panicking: Lance isn't sure if he should leave and simply jerk off in his room or enter and join him.

But he doesn't want to stop hearing Keith make those beautiful noises so instead, he unbuttons his jeans and shoves them down just enough to pull out his almost painful erection. He releases a long, shaky exhale of relief as he begins to stroke himself slowly, leaning into the wall. 

"Fuck," Keith breathes, his head tilted back against the wall, "Lance. . ." He's fully erect now and very involved in his fantasies. "God, Lance," he moans, arching his back.

Lance's eyes shoot wide open at the sound of his name being  _moaned_   _repeatedly_ by Keith. His cock involuntarily jerks in his hand at the sound and he throws his head back, biting back a moan.

Keith freezes when he hears something hit the wall from outside the bathroom.

Lance freezes when he hears the water shut off.

Keith wraps a towel loosely around his hips and runs a hand through his wet hair while Lance scrambles to compose himself and tuck his raging erection back in his suddenly too-tight jeans. Lance jumps back by the door just in time for Keith to walk out of the bathroom.

The sight of Keith soaking wet and almost entirely naked does  _not_ help the predicament in his pants.

"Lance," Keith smirks, folding his arms, "I didn't hear you come in."

Lance licks his lips, faltering at the confidence Keith is displaying even though he's  _positive_ Keith must know he heard him moaning Lance's name just a second ago. "Yeah, well, you probably weren't paying attention," he laughs nervously, "I should have waited a bit longer-"

"No," Keith cuts him off, approaching him slowly with half-lidded eyes. "I think we've both waited long enough," he whispers once he's only inches away from Lance who swallows nervously. "Besides," Keith continues, resting his hands on Lance's hips, "how could I  _not_ pay attention to you?"

"Keith, what are you saying?" Lance asks, feigning ignorance but relishing in his touch.

He leans into Keith, grazing the tip of his nose along Lance's ear, whispering, "I heard you last night. I know you want me, too."

Lance pales at first but then smirks in realization, "You planned all of this? Because you heard me jacking off to you?"

"Mhm," Keith hums, placing the lightest kiss against Lance's jaw. "I wanted to reciprocate. I came so fucking hard listening to you, Lance," he confesses.

Lance is shocked at Keith's sudden dirty talk more than his confession. "So that was  _you_ last night. . ." he breathes, feeling Keith press another kiss into his neck, "I'm not gonna lie, I didn't take you for the type to like dirty talk. . . or to eavesdrop on people jerking off, for that matter."

"I only eavesdropped because I heard you call for me," Keith smirks.

A shiver rolls down Lance's spine at the feeling of Keith's tongue against the column of his throat. "Mm. . . You should have joined me," Lance replies, voice dropping.

Keith's hands grab Lance's and he places them on his waist, just above the towel. "I regretted not doing just that all night and all day," Keith confesses. 

Lance takes note of Keith wearing  _only_ the towel. The towel his hand is dangerously close to. The towel that is wrapped way too loosely. The towel that is tenting over Keith's unfinished business. "I want you so bad," Lance breathes the confession, pulling Keith closer until their bodies are pressed against each other.

He feels Keith's lips return to his ear. "Take off your clothes." He steps away only slightly and watches as Lance obeys immediately, their eyes only leaving each other for a split second while he pulls his shirt over his head. He leaves only his boxers on. Before he even touches them to pull them off, too, Keith pushes him into the wall and kisses him roughly. "God, you're so. . ." Keith trails off, kissing him again. " _Lance_."

"You have such a way of words," Lance teases, smirking lazily as he dips his head down to Keith's neck to kiss him there.

"Fuck," Keith moans, hand tangling in Lance's hair. He pushes Lance away to take control, lips kissing and nibbling his way down Lance's neck and across his collar in a way that drives him crazy. "Tell me what you want, Lance," he breathes, slotting his thigh between Lance's legs.

Lance moans, throwing his head back in pleasure and also to give Keith more access. "You," he moans.

"No," Keith starts, biting down on Lance's collarbone, causing him to gasp in pain, "Tell me what you want from me."

He hesitates for only a moment before whispering, "I want you fuck me. I want you to fuck me so hard I won't be able to stand for weeks."

At that, Keith moans, as if in approval, and starts pushing Lance towards the bed until he falls back and is laying down before him. "You're clean, yeah?" Keith breathes, slowly crawling up the bed towards him.

"Yeah, you?" Lance asks, licking his lips. Keith hums in affirmation and kisses him again, running one hand up and down his bare chest. Lance brings a hand into his wet hair, tugging at the hairs above the nape of his neck. However, he suddenly realizes something and pulls back. "Wait, there's no lube in space!"

"You think I haven't thought about that?" Keith asks, smirking in amusement as he leans away to run his hands up Lance's sides reassuringly. "I'll take care of it. . . I'll take care of you."

Lance can only blink in shock at Keith's sudden sensibility. "Okay," he whispers, breathless.

Keith kisses Lance quickly on his lips and begins trailing them down his jaw, neck, collar, and chest. His tongue glides over Lance's hard nipple, causing his toes to curl, and then continues his trail down to his boxers. "Turn around, on your knees," Keith says, looking up at Lance who is still in his extended period of shock. He does as he's told, allowing Keith to coax him into planting his face into the bed with his ass in the air. "Good," Keith, breathes, running his hands along Lance's broad shoulders and muscled back, as if to calm him. His hands move to his boxers and he slips his fingers underneath the hem. "Is this okay?" he asks.

" _Yes_ ," Lance heaves shamelessly. His boner had becoming too much to bear.

Slowly, Keith pulls down Lance's boxers until they're around his knees but with Lance's assistance, they're kicked off onto the floor. Keith kisses Lance's ass, wrapping his arm around to softly grasp his cock. "You're so beautiful," Keith confesses, to which Lance blushes deeply and buries his face in the bed, moaning softly. "No, no," Keith smirks, gripping Lance's hair from behind to pull his head backwards, "I want to hear you."

"Keith, I can't. . ." Lance trails off, face bright red, embarrassed but unable to contain his pleasure.

He only presses another kiss into the small of Lance's back. "I want to hear you," he repeats. "I'll take care of you. . . I care about you."

At that, Lance's heartbeat spikes. Before he gets a chance to say anything, he feels Keith spread his ass apart. Lance's jaw drops in disbelief, "Wait, Keith, you're not going to- Ah!"

He's cut off at the feeling of Keith's tongue licking from his balls to his asshole. 

"Holy  _shit_ ," he curses, gripping the sheets beneath him tightly. "You feel so good," he moans at the feeling of a tongue pushing his entrance open. Keith keeps working his tongue inside him while stroking his dick. "Fuck," Lance moans again, the word drawn out as his eyes flutter shut. Once he deems Lance is lubricated enough, Keith replaces his tongue with a finger, then a second. Lance grips the sheets in his fists when he feels the fingers inside him opening in closing, loosening him. "Keith, c'mon, please," he begs, pushing back into Keith.

He smirks, adding a third finger and enjoying the moan that escapes from Lance. Keith withdraws his hand from Lance's dick to take off the towel, spit in his hand, and start stroking himself lightly while Lance continues adjusting to the new finger. Finally, when he notices Lance more relaxed, he leans forward so his chest is pressed to his back. "Ready?" he whispers in Lance's ear, fingers curling upwards inside Lance.

" _Yes_! Keith, please," he begs, pushing back onto the fingers.

With a kiss between Lance's shoulder blades, Keith removes his fingers and positions himself at the entrance. "Let me know if I need to stop," he murmurs against Lance's skin.

He can practically hear the smirk in Lance's voice when he says, "Highly unlikely at this point, hotshot." In response, he pushes his tip inside, both of them moaning at the feeling. Slowly, Keith pushes further inside Lance, stopping every now and then to adjust. When he finally bottoms out, Lance shivers, "Fuck."

"You okay?" Keith pants, running his hand up and down Lance's back comfortingly.

"Mhm," Lance whines below him, rocking his hips back. "I'm good. Just- just  _move_ already."

Keith smirks, hands moving to grip his hips as he slowly pulls out. Lance's mouth drops open, a long moan escaping him, then stiffens as Keith thrusts forward, burying himself deep inside Lance again. He starts a slow and steady pace, saying, "Relax, Lance." As if it were a spell, Lance immediately goes almost completely slack against the bed. His obedience drives Keith to thrust into him harder.

"Keith!" Lance cries out, fingers gripping the bedsheets tightly. He arches his back further and pushes his hips back to meet Keith's quickening hips.

One of Keith's hands move between Lance's shoulder blades, watching his dick stretch Lance open. " _Fuck_ , you look so pretty like this," he pants, "So good, stretching yourself out for me without any lube." Lance's eyes practically roll back in his head at the praise. He lets out another high-pitched moan, reaching one hand down to stroke himself. Keith stops him, though, just as his fingers touch himself by grabbing his wrist and pinning it back where it was. "No, Lance, you're going to cum untouched," Keith states firmly, voice almost a mere breath right beside the other's ear. "I want you to come by  _only_ me."

"Only. . . you. . ." Lance repeats, panting in between Keith's thrusts that only quicken at his words. Keith pulls back suddenly, almost exiting Lance completely, and pushes Lance's torso further into the bed before slamming back inside Lance, hitting his prostate directly. "Fuck!  _Kei-_ " his own cries are cut off as Keith thrusts roughly against that spot, mercilessly.

Keith feels his blood pumping harsher in his dick, feeling himself near his climax. "Fuck, Lance. . . I'm close," he warns, the whisper almost inaudible past the lewd noises their bodies are making.

Lance tilts his head to glance sideways at Keith determinedly. "Don't fucking stop," he grunts out. Little does Keith know, he really had to try to keep his voice firm and level. 

"As you wish," Keith smirks, readjusting himself so he can thrust even deeper.

Lance shouts, pleasure shooting up his spine and making his legs shake. He feels his own climax building up, "F-Fuck,  _Keith,_ 'm close." He almost bites on the back of his hand to silence himself but remembers Keith's words earlier and instead digs his fingers deeper into the sheets.

Suddenly, Keith pulls out, shocking both of them. He pushes Lance roughly to the side until he's laying on his back, staring up at him wide-eyed, and repositions himself. Once he buries himself back inside Lance, he gasps, caging Lance in with his arms. Keith stares down at him and licks his lips, "I want to see you. I want to see you come."

Another shiver glides down Lance's back in response and Keith starts thrusting again, this time slower but deeper. Lance wraps his arms around Keith's back, toes curling and nails digging into his skin. "Keith! Ah, I- I-" he stutters out, eyes squeezing shut.

"Tell me," Keith breathes, leaning down to kiss Lance's neck, thrusting faintly faster.

"I want you to come inside me," Lance finally says, words tumbling out of his mouth and cheeks turning red in embarrassment. Keith nearly stops completely at that, but then all at once he's doubling the pace, drilling inside Lance who arches his back in pleasure until their sweaty chests are pressed together. "Keith! Fuck, fuck!" he cries out, wrapping his legs tightly around Keith's hips. "I- I'm- I'm gonna-" Lance stutters, chest preventing him to exhale as if it will dispel his rapidly approaching orgasm. "Fuck!"

Lance comes over his and Keith's stomachs and Keith follows only a mere second after, his own come spilling inside Lance as he thrusts deep inside him once more. "Lance!" he cries out, nearly collapsing on top of him.

One of Keith's hands trail down to Lance's oversensitive cock and he grasps it, stroking gently and causing Lance's entire body to twitch underneath him. "Ah, Keith," he whimpers, body too exhausted to stop him.

"Holy shit," Keith breathes, kissing Lance's neck above the collar, then under his jaw. "You're breathtaking," he whispers before capturing Lance's lips with his. As they kiss, Keith pulls out of Lance, enticing another whimper out of him as he feels Keith's come drip out of him. 

"That was. . ." Lance starts, panting still, "better than  _anything_ I've  _ever_ fantasized."

Keith exhales a laugh, collapsing on his side beside Lance. He rests one hand on his tan chest and props his head up with the other. "I guess now would be a good time to tell you I have feelings for you," he smirks.

"Trust me," Lance laughs airily, "it's definitely reciprocated."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! This is still one of the first times I wrote smut so feedback/constructive criticism is more than welcome lol


End file.
